Anthem for the Angel
by Elea Telmar
Summary: post S03E15. Jenny a fait croire à tout le monde qu'elle avait couché avec Damien. S. en est toute chamboulée. Mais pourquoi s'est elle tellement démenée pour ramener Little J dans le droit chemin? Gossip Girl mène l'enquête...


Coucou les amis. Voici un petit OS en ces périodes de fêtes sur le couple Serena/Nate (mon préféré avec Chuck et Blair ! ^^) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il se situe après l'épisode 15 de la Saison 3.

Bonne lecture

Morsures

OoOoOoOoO

La virginité est le plus riche trésor des filles mais il est bien malaisé de garder longtemps un trésor dont tous les hommes possèdent la clé.

Le Maréchal de Bassompierre.

OoOoOoOoO

Anthem to the Angel.

_Ici Gossip Girl, votre seule et unique source à propos de la vie tumultueuse de l'élite New Yorkaise, celle qui révèle au grand jour ce qu'ils ont tant de mal à cacher. _

_Oh oh oh... Il semblerait que la petite Jenny Humphrey ne soit plus si petite que ça finalement. La nouvelle reine de Constance prétend avoir entrouvert une des portes du paradis avec son «french lover» avant de découvrir que ce n'étaient que les grilles de l'Enfer. Les relations internationales franco-américaines en auraient- elles souffert? _

_En tout cas elle se désole dans sa tour d'ivoire et semble attendre qu'on l'en libère... A moins qu'elle n'utilise sa crinière blonde comme corde, sait on jamais? Pauvre S., elle en est toute troublée. La grande soeur aurait-elle mal conseillé sa cadette, comme dans tous les contes de fées? A moins qu'elle ne songe à son prince charmant? Après tout, ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'il jouerait les chevaliers blancs. Méfie toi, Nate, deux reines pour un prince, ça ne se termine jamais par un «ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants», même dans l'Upper East Side... _

Un nouveau jour pointait à l'horizon et une beauté blonde observait New York à travers la baie vitrée du salon de son immense appartement. Enfin celui de la mère de sa meilleure amie. Mais là n'était pas l'importance, dans son monde on était chez soit partout et nulle part. A dix ans, elle avait déjà fait le tour du monde deux fois, en jet ou en première classe. Bref, il y avait de quoi être blasé. Et la jeune fille avait une âme mélancolique et naïve. On l'avait blessée, elle s'était détruite dans ce monde de fêtes et parfois de débauche quand les parents sont absents.

Elle s'était lovée dans un immense plaid bleu, plus bleu que le bleu de ses yeux, en cachemire Bompard et buvait une infusion. Elle n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil. Impossible. Hier n'avait pas été un jour comme tous les autres. Hier elle avait essayé de changer le destin. Faire quelque chose de bien, pour une fois.

Et elle avait échoué. Dramatiquement échoué. Et maintenant elle allait devoir garder le secret pour protéger celle qu'elle n'avait pu sauver de l'irréparable. La reine de beauté de l'Upper East Side n'avait pas fait le poids contre une gamine de seize ans, toute droite sortie de Brooklyn. D'ailleurs, c'était sans doute pour «gommer» cette image de «plébéienne», de paria que la petite Jenny avait passé le pas, en brûlant des étapes. Toutes les étapes à vrai dire. Elle ne connaissait pas Damien. Ils ne s'étaient vus que pour qu'elle lui trouve des astuces pour qu'il puisse dealer gentiment dans son coin. La princesse esseulée dans son palais New Yorkais en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais.

Rufus avait puni Jenny, certes, mais il n'en restait pas moins que la petite fille était devenue une femme sans qu'elle ne tienne compte des conseils que la blondinette lui avait confié.

Elle remit une mèche se ses cheveux dorés et en bataille derrière son oreille mais la rebelle n'en avait cure. La jeune fille sourit amusée avant de plonger de nouveau dans la mélancolie. Dans le silence morne de cette aurore de printemps, la clochette de l'ascenseur lui parvint, suivie par le pas tendre et léger de son amoureux. Elle releva la tête vers lui et lui offrit un sourire malicieux, de petite fille, qui éclaire tout son visage. Et comme tous les matins, elle bouleversa son amant, éperdu d'amour pour elle depuis qu'ils sont jeunes gens.

Nathaniel Archibald avait des airs d'archange. Beau comme un dieu, tendre, prévenant, loyal et des yeux bleu roi à se damner. Il était un mythe pour ces filles qui habitaient les rues chiffrées de Manhattan. L'homme idéal. Et désormais il était sien. Longtemps il avait attendu sa dulcinée, il s'était battu pour elle cette année pour la conquérir. Il s'approcha de son trésor et déposa un baiser fleur sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient sucrées, avec un petit gout de cerise et de mûre.

«Bonjour...»

Un autre baiser, plus appuyé de sa partenaire, mouillé.

«Hey, Nate!»

Ils se regardèrent longtemps, les yeux dans les yeux et front contre front. Elle ne lui demanda pas ou il avait passé la nuit, ou il s'était envolé après leurs étreintes, il le lui dirait. C'était ce qui était bien entre eux. Ils se connaissaient tellement bien qu'ils anticipaient les réactions de l'autre. Pas de mots, seulement des regards et ça y était. Depuis qu'il était revenu, la jeune fille se sentait mieux, comme si son absence l'empêchait de vivre. Il était à elle, et elle lui appartenait.

Nate pressa son dos et la câlina doucement. Puis, le jeune homme attira son amante jusque sur le canapé qui faisait face à l'Hudson, où il s'allongea tranquillement. La beauté blonde posa sa tasse sur la table basse et l'animal au corps chaud se lova contre le torse de son amant, écoutant les battements de son coeur, bercée par sa respiration lente et profonde. Lui ne pipait mot et se contentait de caresser les cheveux dorés de la jeune fille tout en maintenant l'autre enlacée autour de sa taille. Ils avaient lutté pour être ensemble et désormais, tout était aussi simple entre eux, aussi aisé que de respirer. La quiétude régnait dans l'appartement et pourtant une tension émanait de la jolie blonde. Quelque chose clochait. C'était évident. Nate embrassa le sommet du crâne de la jeune fille et souffla tendrement:

«Qu'est ce qui se passe?»

La sirène blonde se releva et passa ses jambes de chaque côté du torse de son amant. Ce dernier vit la lueur lancinante et cruelle du doute briller dans les yeux de cette fille devenue femme trop tôt. Il posa ses paumes chaudes et rassurantes sur les cuisses de sa compagne, l'invitant à la confidence. De sa voix veloutée et douce, il insista, sans paraitre pressant cependant. Il lui laissait le choix de partager sa peine avec lui.

«On est passé à travers tant de choses tous les deux. Je suis là. Je ne te laisserai pas. Je ne te renierai pas, Serena...»

La blonde est émue face à l'incroyable tendresse de Nathaniel. Il avait été fait pour elle et elle avait mis des années à s'en rendre compte. Serena s'allongea sur lui et ramena sur eux le plaid en soufflant douloureusement:

«Je n'arrête pas de repenser à hier.»

Nate enlaça ses doigts avant de les serrer avec force, afin de lui montrer qu'il comprenait. Qu'il était à son écoute. Qu'il était là.

«Tu as fais ce que tu avais à faire. Le reste ne dépendait pas de toi.

-J'aimerai que tu dises vrai» Soupira t'elle au bord des larmes avant de replonger dans ses souvenirs... Et pas seulement de la veille.

_Aperçus, Nate Archibald et Serena Van Der Woodsen ayant une conversation à coeur ouvert sur un canapé. Il ne manque plus que le diamant et tout serait parfait. xD_

**/ FLASHBACK /**

Serena avait tout prévu, tout anticipé. Elle avait un plan. Quand on a pour meilleure amie Blair Waldorf en même temps ça n'est pas difficile d'échafauder des coups tordus. C'était même un art de vivre. Cette fois ci, c'était pour ramener Little J dans le «droit chemin» et effacer toute la poudre aux yeux de Damien... Surtout ce quelle ci ne servait pas à se remaquiller ou sinon le bout du nez. Bref, elle avait attendu patiemment Jenny dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait désormais avec Nate, un pot de glace à la main. D'après B, c'était l'atout ultime pour créer une ambiance cosy pour que la victime se sente en confiance, prête à toutes les confidences quand l'interrogatoire est mené par une main de maître. Et même si Jenny était devenue une adversaire de taille, S savait encore s'y prendre pour arriver à ses fins. Elle serra la soeur de Dan dans ses bras et l'invita à s'installer confortablement au salon tandis qu'elle allait chercher des petites cuillères. Puis, la partie s'engagea:

«Merci pour ton texto.» Avança prudemment Jenny. Depuis quelques temps, elles étaient assez en froid toutes les deux. Il faudrait se la jouer fine. Avec l'air le plus innocent du monde, la blonde répondit:

«Non mais attends, je comprends, tu dégustes pas mal avec ton père»

Blair aurait été ravie de l'hypocrisie de sa meilleure amie. Elle égalait presque le maitre. Jenny quand à elle voulait tellement être plainte qu'elle se moquait de qui pouvait bien l'appuyer. Elle partit donc avec un air de grande tragédienne qui donna à Serena un fou rire qu'elle réprima en avalant une grosse bouchée de glace.

«Tu vois s'il était pas aussi directif et moralisateur je serais pas obligée de lui mentir pour voir mon copain.»

Un peu narquoise, S argua tranquillement:

«Non, je vois, t'as seize ans, t'as le droit de sortir avec qui tu veux.»

Elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Serena avait toujours plu aux hommes. Elle représentait un idéal, de ceux qu'on voit chez Titien ou Boticcelli. Blonde, mince, yeux bleus, l'air tellement innocente et pure Pourtant, à l'âge de Jenny, elle était tout sauf ça. Mais elle n'avait pas été élevée comme la petite fille de Brooklyn. Elle n'avait pas eu un père prêt à tout pour elle et un mère présente. Non. Elle avait été ballotée de mariages en mariages, de villas en chambres d'hotels et en duplex avec vue sur Central Park. Elle avait du se construire toute seule. Et puisqu'il lui manquait ce repère structurant, ce père qui l'avait abandonnée, qu'elle avait cherché en vain et qui n'avait jamais voulu la revoir, elle avait sombré dans tous les excès de la nuit, trop tôt. Elle avait payé le prix cher. Croiser la mort à seize ans ça n'est pas donné à tout le monde, n'est ce pas? Mais revenons à la nouvelle reine de Constance... Cette dernière ignorant tout de sa chance était prête à jeter au loup ses rêves de petite fille. Elle répondit à Serena avec aplomb:

«Bah ouais.

-Alors, c'est sérieux, comment ça se passe avec Damien?» S'enquit l'ainée, doucereuse. Rien que prononcer son nom la révulsait. Yerk yerk yerk mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver?

«C'est génial, il est vachement à l'écoute et il me traite en adulte... et puis je crois que je lui plais bien. J'ai jamais ressenti ça encore

-Donc... c'est... c'est sérieux.. vous deux?» Commença à s'inquiéter Serena. Elle était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et tendue. Elle savait que Rufus comptait sur elle pour que Jenny revienne à la raison mais si elle était «mordue» même avec la meilleure des volontés, des heures de palabres ne serviraient à rien. Et ça semblait pour le moins mal engagé. Elle songea «pitié, pitié, faites qu'elle soit toujours vierge, faites qu'elle soit...»

«En fait c'est sur le point de l'être. Il a une chambre au Smith Hotel et je me suis dit que ce soir...»

OUF. Elle pouvait de nouveau respirer. Okay okay okay, tout n'était peut être pas perdu. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une idée pour faire tout capoter mais ça, elle n'en doutait pas. Au pire elle appellerait Blair. Faussement concernée Serena tenta un:

«Ce soir? Wouaou c'est encore plus sérieux que ce que je ne pensais alors.»

Jenny sembla se rengorger comme une poule. Que c'était pathétique! Mais bon, quand on a seize ans on est fatalement dans un âge de transition assez narcissique et cruel. Peut être qu'elle imaginait déjà sa photo sur Gossip Girl demain... Mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu, aller, ramener l'oie blanche dans la mare aux canards... Pour ce faire, Serena changea radicalement de stratégie. Elle décida de jouer la carte de l'authenticité, de la sincérité. Elle s'approcha de Jenny et d'une voix beaucoup plus basse, comme une confession elle souffla le pire cliché du monde:

«La première fois c'est important. C'est pas rien comme truc.»

Oui, elle n'avait pas mieux en réserve. Et en même temps ça voulait tout dire, ça résumait tout le problème. On changeait brutalement. On grandissait en une seule petite minute, en une fraction de seconde. La première fois, on est toutes passées par là, on s'en souvient toute sa vie. Sauf que pour les filles c'est différent des garçons. On se donne et on se perd entre leurs bras. On donne un bout de chair et on perd notre innocence et notre enfance. On devient femme. On devient adulte. Et on accepte le marché avec les bons et les mauvais côtés. La tendresse, la fièvre, la passion mais aussi la maternité. Parce qu'il ne faut pas l'oublier cette partie de l'équation. Jenny avait sans doute pris tout ça en compte, car elle se glaça et rougit violemment avant de piquer du nez. Serena sentant la faille s'y engouffra tout en enrobant la question avec beaucoup de suce:

«C'est bien ta première fois c'est ça?»

L'adolescente hocha la tête, toujours très embarrassée. Finalement il restait encore quelque part sous cette tignasse platine l'ancienne Jenny Humphrey que Serena avait sincèrement appréciée. Cette fille un peu prude et naïve qui rêvait de contes de fées. Alors les rancoeurs s'envolèrent et le bon coeur de Serena la fit désormais parler dans arrière pensée. Elle voulait conseiller cette petite soeur par alliance, lui éviter de regretter son acte plus tard.

«Est ce que tu as peur?

-Un peu je crois, ouais.» Avoua Jenny en haussant les épaules, prenant bien attention à ne pas croiser le regard de S. Cette dernière enchaina:

«Tu sais Jenny une fois qu'on a perdu sa virginité on peut pas revenir en arrière.»

Serena leva les yeux au ciel et pendant quelques furtives secondes elle revit cet instant. Elle sourit tristement avant de reprendre: «Tu vois moi j'ai toujours plus ou moins regretté de ne pas avoir attendu le bon, celui capable de prendre ma défense et de se battre pour moi, comme Patrick Swayze dans Dirty Dancing.

-Dirty dancing?

-C'est top, tu devrais le regarder.» Assura Serena en reprenant de la glace, pensant qu'elle avait marqué un point.

«Ok. Mais la différence, c'est que j'ai trouvé le bon, j'en suis certaine.» Assena Jenny, un petit sourire narquois et béat aux lèvres. Ca se goupillait mal cette affaire... Jusqu'à ce que Serena aperçoive Nate qui descendait la retrouver pour déjeuner. Tous ses neurones se mirent en mouvement et retrouvèrent le moyens d'élaborer des coups tordus en une fraction de seconde. Finalement, tout n'était pas perdu...

«Dans ce cas je respecte ta décision j'ai plus rien à dire. Oh...» S'exclama t'elle faussement surprise en «voyant» son petit ami: «puisque tu vas pas en cours aujourd'hui tu n'as qu'à en profiter. Nate t'emmènera déjeuner»

Celui ci dévisagea sa compagne avec étonnement. Le regard appuyé de Serena le fit se reprendre et il balbutia à Jenny:

«Euh... oui je.. qu'est ce qui te plairait?»

_Nate et Jenny déjeunant en tête à tête? Brillante idée S, mais pourquoi est ce que je sens que Little J voudrait bien faire cavalier seul et prendre les rênes histoire de goûter au fruit défendu? Attention, s'il y a des pommes au dessert, elles pourraient bien être empoisonnées! ;D_

**/ FIN FLASHBACK / **

Nate n'y tenait plus de voir Serena malheureuse. Il pensa à la distraire. Il pourrait peut être acheter des places pour aller voir les ballets russes ce soir, elle adorait ça. A moins qu'il ne loue une série de DVD de comédies romantiques et commande un room service. Ca aussi ça pouvait marcher. S adorait buller surtout en ces journées glacées où le printemps semble ne pas parvenir à vaincre l'hiver. Un peu de feu dans la cheminée, comme hier et le tour était joué.

La jolie blonde cala de nouveau sa tête au creux de son oreille et déposa un baiser dans son cou, tendre, voluptueux. Il frissonna et murmura:

«On ne joue pas S. Et ne tente pas de me détourner de mes questions. C'est très vil.»

Serena sourit, amusée. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait lui parler ainsi, sans craindre de la froisser ou de la perdre. Elle embrassa de nouveau la nuque de son amoureux, passa ses mains fines sur son torse noueux et musclé. Nate se tendit, le souffle court.

«Tu es démoniaques.» S'amusa t'il et son amante mordit un peu sa lèvre tout en souriant, dans un mouvement un peu maladroit et craquant.

«Et cela te déplait?» Chuchota t'elle tentatrice. D'un mouvement, le jeune homme la fit basculer sous lui, maintenant ses poignets, comme si elle était pas prisonnière. Serena éclata de sous rire léger et joyeux cette fois ci. Il embrassa doucement les paupière de sa douce, puis les joues, les lèvres, son cou, sa clavicule, picorant toute parcelle de peau avec un mélange de tendresse et d'avidité.

«Et qui est un petit démon là hein?» Murmura t'elle avec malice. Il ne releva pas et soupira:

«Je suis désolé d'être parti au milieu de la nuit. Si c'est ça qui te...

-Non, non. Après tout ce que je t'en ai fait baver avec Tripp puis mon père je serais mal placée pour...»

Nathaniel reprit un air grave et contrit. La jeune femme s'en alarma de suite.

«Nate, c'est à propos de ta famille ? De ton père? Que se passe t'il? Le procès?

-Non, non, Le Capitaine est en bonne forme. S, c'est Blair et Chuck... Enfin surtout Chuck. Il risque de perdre l'Empire.»

Serena se redressa vivement et Nate arrêta son geste, lui emprisonnant les bras.

«Qu'est ce qui se passe?... ... ... NATE!

-Jack a fait encore des siennes. Chuck est mouillé dans une sordide affaire d'harcèlement sexuel par ses hôtesses...

-Quand on connait Chuck ça n'est pas si étonnant. Tout du moins «l'ancien Chuck». Le Chuck d'avant Blair.

-On est d'accord. Bref, il doit céder l'Empire. Or, celle qui se dit être sa mère semble bien l'être mais y'a un truc qui cloche quand même. Et si Jack orchestrait tout? Et si c'était un piège et que Chuck perdait tout, finalement?»

La jeune héritière Van der Woodsen gémit. Charles Bass avait travaillé dur pour obtenir cet hôtel, pour le faire sortir du lot. Il l'avait acheté parce que Blair avait cru en lui. L'Empire était sa réussite, son joyau.

«Il faut qu'on passe les voir.» Annonça t'elle, presque en colère contre elle même. Car après tout, c'était elle qui avait voulu que Chuck connaisse sa mère. Elle avait été l'instrument de leur malheur.

«Non. Quand ils auront besoin de nous, ils téléphoneront.»

Serena quitta l'étreinte rassurante de son amoureux un peu trop précipitamment. Sa tête lui tourna. Le manque d'heures de sommeil et le stress (causé par la révélation de Jenny) et la nouvelle la fauchèrent comme on coupe les blés en été. Nate se précipita pour la rattraper avant que sa tête de frappe le sol et la souleva en amazone. Elle serra ses bras blancs autour de son cou à lui et ferma les yeux. De vilaines rides d'angoisses striaient son front. Puis son beau visage se froissa et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. De grosses larmes qui brisèrent le coeur de Nate. Mort d'inquiétude, il serra encore plus fort la femme qu'il aimait contre son coeur et colla son front au sien. Les yeux de Serena étaient nimbés de larmes, elle semblait perdue et déboussolée. Il avait besoin qu'elle se confie à lui car l'ignorance le torturait. Alors qu'il gravissait l'escalier qui menait à l'étage et à la salle de bain, il murmura d'une voix brisée:

«Mais qu'est ce qui c'est réellement passé hier, S. ?»

Serena ne répondit pas. Comme dans un rêve, elle s'aperçut qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce ou tout avait commencé à basculer entre eux, quand ils n'avaient encore que seize ans. Quand elle avait compris qu'elle voyait en Nathaniel un peu plus qu'un ami. Mais à l'époque elle ne s'était pas battue pour l'avoir. Après tout, c'était le petit ami de B en ce temps là. Elle le laissa la déshabiller avec mille précautions, laissant couler l'eau chaude du bain. Les larmes continuaient de rouler. Elle était déchirée. Hier, avec Jenny elle avait revécu ses heures les plus sombres, ses choix les plus atroces. La blonde n'avait jamais été l'ange qu'on voyait quand elle passait le pas d'une porte. Elle s'était salie, volontairement, abrutie aussi. Et Nate le lui avait rappelé après son échec pour faire tomber Damien. Ces souvenirs qu'elle avait longtemps voulu garder enfermés dans un coin de sa tête avaient bondi comme un diablotin hors de sa boite. La blessure mal cicatrisée et putréfiée la mettait au supplice. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle même. Elle avait fait son choix...

_Il semblerait qu'il y ait comme une voie d'eau chez les Waldorf. Espérons que S. et N. ne sombreront pas face à l'iceberg nommé Little J. Jack et Rose n'ont qu'à se cramponner sur leur porte du Titanic, j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils vont être bientôt rejoints..._

_**/ FLASHBACK /**_

Serena fulminait devant la glace de la salle d'eau de la suite de Chuck. Heureusement que Blair était là, elle pouvait médire autant qu'elle le voulait. Elles partageaient tout, comme l'avait si élégamment souligné la brunette machiavélique. Le téléphone de S. sonna. Devinant que ça ne pouvait être que son amoureux, elle prit le parti de ne pas répondre. Intéressée, B. se précipita vers l'objet et assena, narquoise:

«Tiens en parlant des choses que nous avons partagées...»

Elle ouvrit le clapet du portable, bien décidée à prendre la conversation. Blair était une fille bien quand elle ne vous détestait pas. Serviable et fidèle en amitié, même si son caractère soupe au lait et son orgueil lui faisaient commettre les pires atrocités. D'une voix pimpante elle s'exclama:

«Nate?» Un temps de l'autre côté du fil, sans doute dû à l'étonnement du jeune homme. Tomber sur son ex quand on cherche à joindre ça copine, ça peut perturber. La jeune femme poursuivit: «Serena ne veut pas te parler pour l'instant

_**-Est ce qu'elle t'a parlé de son super plan où elle devait séduire Damien pour que Jenny les surprenne tous les deux?»**_ S'insurgea t'il. Dès le début il avait pensé que ce plan était pourri. Déjà parce que Damien avait voulu S. et rien que pour ça, Nate n'avait aucune envie qu'ils se recroisent seuls. Ensuite parce que Damien était futé, donc il était certain qu'il sentirait un peu l'embrouille. Et enfin parce que ça blesserait Jenny et quoi qu'on en pense ou en dise, Nathaniel restait persuadé que la nouvelle reine de Constance était une chic fille. Blair haussa les épaules et dit de sa voix angélique:

«Ca me parait plutôt intelligent comme plan.

_**-Tu m'étonnes, c'est du Blair Waldorf tout craché**_.» Répliqua Nate, de plus en plus en colère. Dieu, il voulait s'expliquer avec Serena, pas que B. lui fasse la morale! Etait-ce trop demander que de pouvoir joindre la femme qu'il aimait pour lui expliquer ses actes? Il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait des tensions entre eux pour de si futiles choses...

«Je ne relève pas! Nate, S. et moi on est entrain de se préparer là alors présente lui tes excuses qu'on puisse passer à autre chose, d'autant que Chuck va avoir besoin de nous.»

Blair posa le téléphone sur le lavabo en mode haut parleur et recommença à se maquiller. Serena avait suspendu son geste, attendant les mots de repentance de son amoureux, ceux qui lui feraient passer l'éponge. Elle détestait quand N. et elle étaient en conflit. Mais c'est avec surprise qu'elle entendit la voix furieuse de Nate assener:

_**«Non j'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, S. ne réalise peut être pas bien mais perdre sa virginité c'est un énorme bouleversement pour Jenny.» **_

C'en fut trop pour Serena. Elle prit le portable vivement et le colla sur son oreille. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de contenir sa rage mais elle tremblait de tous ses membres. B. n'avait jamais vu S. dans cet état d'agitation. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire que Jenny se fasse dépuceler dans des draps de soie du Smith Hotel? C'était une façon comme une autre et franchement, si elle y parvenait, elle aurait eu la première fois la plus romantique entre elle trois. Parce qu'entre la limousine pour B. , et un quelconque endroit pour S. (oui, nombreux étaient les types qui s'étaient vantés d'avoir eu Serena Van Der Woodsen pour sa première fois... Mêmes histoires, différentes versions, même résultat final), elles n'étaient pas des exemples à suivre... Visiblement Nate avait touché la corde sensible car Serena assena, la voix brisée par l'émotion et la rage:

«Oh et ça l'était pas pour moi? Pourquoi Nate? Parce que j'étais une grosse salope quand j'avais l'âge de Jenny?»

Le jeune homme paniqua un peu face à cette colère qu'il n'avait pas prévue. Il avait une nouvelle fois raté le coche. Il voulait se rabibocher avec Serena et il ne faisait que s'enfoncer encore plus. Franchement, c'en devenait pathétique. Il plaida sa cause:

_**«Ecoute je savais pas que j'étais sur haut parleur, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...»**_

Serena ne voulait pas en entendre plus. C'était trop de choses à gérer en une seule journée, trop d'humiliations pour une seule personne. Avec un ton mordant et glacé, elle coupa court aux tergiversations de son petit ami.

«C'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire.»

Avant que Nate ne puisse répliquer, elle avait raccroché.

**/ FIN FLASHBACK / **

Serena se sentait bien dans son cocon que Nate lui avait créé de toute pièce. Il était descendu chercher de quoi manger. Sans doute devait-il aussi appeler Blair pour qu'elles parlent toutes les deux. Il avait réveillé le monstre qui la dévorait, mais elle avait besoin cette fois ci non pas de l'ensevelir mais de le partager. Sur ces entre faits, l'héritier des Archibald poussa la porte avec un petit déjeuner copieux: jus de fruits, céréales, pancakes et... gaufres. S. fit la moue et souffla:

«Des gaufres? Vraiment?»

Un peu déstabilisé, Nathaniel répondit:

«Et bien, tu disais adorer celles de Rufus, alors...

-Rufus, souviens toi, c'est le père de Jenny.

-Oups. La loose.» Convint le blond en passant une main dans ses cheveux. La jeune fille posa sa main sur la joue de son amoureux pour le rassurer.

«Mais tu as raison, j'adore les gaufres.»

Elle grignota l'une d'entre elles et la trouva délicieuse. Elle était étonnée, positivement. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et Nate paniqua de nouveau:

«Quoi? Tu détestes? J'ai pas mis assez de sucre?

-Nathaniel Archibald, je t'interdis désormais de commander tout room service pour le petit déjeuner! Et je vais te faire un jeu de piste pour que tous les jours tu trouves le chemin de la cuisine!» S'écria t'elle, avant de mordre à nouveau dans sa gaufre. Nate éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de sa petite amie. Elle grogna et tenta de remettre tout en place:

«Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, tu risquerais de perdre?

-Vraiment? Je demande à voir.» Se moqua il gentiment. Serena enfourna le reste de sa gaufre et les joues pleines rit:

«Ne me tente pas!»

Son amoureux éclata de rire, ne prenant pas du tout ses menaces au sérieux. Il prit le beau visage aimé en coupe dans ses mains et souffla:

«Mais bien sûr mon adorable petit hamster.»

Serena avala son petit déjeuner et attira Nate à elle. Ne s'attendant pas à ça, il perdit l'équilibre et bascula tout habillé dans l'eau mousseuse du bain. Quand il refit surface, sa mèche pendait lamentablement devant ses yeux. S. quand à elle se tordait de rire.

«Ah, tu veux la jouer comme ça?» Souffla t'il, amusé.

Serena sentit qu'elle allait payer cher ce petit écart qui avait fusillé une chemise Boss et des chaussures Malboro. Mais tant pis. Nate fondit sur elle, la chatouillant de partout. Elle se débattit, s'égosillant face à ses chatouilles. Afin se s'échapper, elle envoya une gerbe d'eau à son amoureux, qui repartit de plus belle en vendetta de représailles. Il pinça, mordilla, caressa, baisa tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de bouche ou de doigts. Il l'obligea à entrouvrir ses cuisses afin de se frayer un passage vers elle. Lorsqu'il l'embrassa, Serena agrippa ses cheveux, le collant encore plus à elle, comme pour le souder à son corps. Elle avait besoin de lui pour se sentir vivante. Nate la faisait vibrer, il avait réveillé son coeur mort, tant de fois détruit par les adultes. Et Archibald, tellement heureux de la voir s'abandonner comme si de rien n'était (du moins pour un tant) ne se fit pas prier pour devenir plus entreprenant. Mais s'il y avait bien une alchimie entre eux, les baignoires ne sont pas extensibles pour les ébats matinaux. En voulant retirer sa chemise, le garçon se cogna le coude dans le robinet. Amusée, Serena souffla malencontreusement sur les bulles de bain moussant qui l'aveuglèrent un instant. Nate prit de l'eau dans sa bouche et la lui cracha à la figure dans un mince filet d'eau. Ils jouaient comme des enfants qu'ils étaient toujours un peu dans le fond. Etrangement, parmi les éclats de rire, l'eau moussante du bain et les baisers de Nate, Serena sentit le poids de la culpabilité s'envoler. Elle allait lui dire la vérité. Et, pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui parut être un siècle, elle espéra.

_Surprise: Little J en Princesse Raiponce quittant la plus haute tour du château de Brooklyn direction l'Upper East Side tandis que Nate Archibald et Serena Van Der Woodsen font un remake de La Petite Sirène... Espérons que toute cette histoire ne se terminera pas en queue de poisson! _

Serena obligea Nate à s'écarter d'elle et reprit peu à peu son calme. C'était une tentation inhumaine d'ailleurs d'avoir Nathaniel Archibald en version «mouillée» devant soi. Mais elle avait besoin d'être claire. Que tout ne soit que lumière entre eux.

«Nate, à propos d'hier...»

Le jeune homme lui aussi venait de reprendre tout son sérieux. Il était même d'ailleurs un peu en colère. Assez cassant, il répliqua:

«Quoi? Combien de fois devrais-je m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit?»

Serena mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas faire monter d'un cran la tension.

«Je croyais que tout allait bien, là. Que j'étais pardonné au moins. » S'emporta Nate, en montrant tous ses efforts pour la consoler. «Je m'en veux, okay. J'aurais jamais du dire ça. C'était débile.

-Nate, je ne ... On s'est expliqués non, avant que tu ne partes rejoindre Chuck et Blair? C'est juste que... J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer...

-Pardon?» S'exclama le jeune homme, qui allait de surprises en surprises. Serena posa sa main sur l'avant bras de son amant, avec une douceur infinie.

«Hier, j'ai pris tout pour agent comptant... Cette histoire de perte de virginité et tout ça...» Bredouilla t'elle, visiblement très mal à l'aise. Nate sourit et répondit avec calme et tendresse:

«Tu ne me dois rien, S. Je ne te vois pas comme tu crois. Tu es la plus incroyable, la plus étonnante fille que j'ai jamais rencontré. Et tu me plais. Le reste n'a aucune importance.»

Serena releva son beau visage vers son amoureux et trancha:

«Ca en a pour moi.»

_**/ FLASHBACK /**_

Nate gravit les escaliers, terriblement inquiet. Il devait parler à Serena. Il s'était senti minable pendant toute l'après-midi. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il entendait pas ces mots, qu'il était en colère, qu'il ne voulait pas la blesser, jamais. Qu'elle était trop importante. Qu'elle était son eau, son air, sa chair. Il serait même capable de se mettre à genoux et de la supplier de lui pardonner si elle se montrait trop récalcitrante. Oui, il en serait capable. Quand elle l'aperçut, elle fit une moue désabusée, celle des mauvais jours et des colères noires. Le jeune homme saisit son bras alors qu'elle allait le fuir, l'obligeant à lui faire face. Ils devaient régler ça au plus vite, sinon leur couple ne s'en remettrait pas.

«Hey, je te jure c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.» Commença t'il, penaud. Mais S. ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. La colère était toujours là, il venait juste de pousser le bouton en mode «on» après le «standby» de la fin de journée. Gesticulante, elle grinça:

«Quoi? Tu me considères plus comme la concubine de service?»

Elle se sentait humiliée. Si c'était ainsi que la voyait l'homme qui était sensé l'aimer, ce garçon réputé pour sa gentillesse, pour son tact et sa galanterie, alors elle ne pouvait plus rien espérer de son monde. Nathaniel n'apprécia pas le reproche injuste et injustifié que sa petite amie venait de lui faire et prit le parti de se défendre, contrairement à ses belles promesses.

«Attends, j'avais aucune envie d'entrer dans les détails devant Blair, mais pas à moi Serena. Enfin tout le monde connait ton histoire avec Adam Endler. Et Jake Enrisson. Matt Price et oh, ce prof de dessin à Prague?» Ajouta t'il d'un air faussement désinvolte. Il avait détesté tous ces types qui avaient pu aimer Serena et se faire aimer d'elle pendant que lui, Nate Archibald, l'ami d'enfance ne pouvait se contenter que de chastes étreintes, de sourires malicieux et de «voilà pourquoi c'est simple avec toi. Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi alors je peux tout te dire». Mais Serena avait tord. Lui il l'aimait, depuis tout ce temps, désespérément. Cette pique eut pour effet d'énerver encore plus la jeune et jolie blonde qui explosa littéralement.

«Je n'ai pas couché avec un seul de ces mecs Nate, se sont des ragots de vestiaires, les filles adorent les ragots de vestiaires!» Souffla t'elle.

S. avait un air suppliant et triste. On aurait dit une biche traquée, sur le point de se rendre et d'attendre de coup de feu du chasseur. Nate sentait qu'elle baissait la garde, qu'il avait gagné. Pour ce soir en tout cas. Mais qu'est ce qui faisait tant de mal à Serena dans cette histoire de perte de sa virginité? Pourquoi se battait elle autant pour Jenny dont elle était bien moins proche ces derniers temps? Quelque chose lui échappait. Espérant la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, il lui rappela leur fameuse première nuit, trahissant tous les serments qu'il s'était fait pour paraitre gentleman.

«Serena je te rappelle que tu m'as dépucelé sur un bar dans l'appart' des Campbell.»

Il ne regrettait rien de cette erreur là. Elle avait été sans doute sa plus belle. Il avait cru mourir de bonheur quand elle avait posé ses mains sur lui, quand elle avait soupiré son nom alors qu'il écartait ses cuisses et remontait sa robe. Il avait eu une première fois certes atypique mais qu'il n'aurait pas échangée pour tout l'or du monde.

Une nouvelle fois, Serena y vit une attaque. Toutes griffes dehors, elle cracha:

«Et en quoi ça affecte ma réputation et pas la tienne? Bravo pour la discrimination.

-Non, ça n'a absolument rien à voir.» Avança Nate, de plus en plus perdu. Quoi qu'il dise ou quoi qu'il fasse il avait toujours tord avec elle, ça commençait à bien faire!

Serena sentait qu'ils étaient sur une pente glissante et répliqua donc, un peu plus calme:

«Ecoute peu importe la façon tordue dont tu vois les choses tu n'avais aucune raison de saborder mon plan avec Jenny.»

Nate soupira. Si seulement ça n'était que ça le problème. Mais à son humble avis, il y avait anguille sous roche. Serena était une gentille fille mais pour se démener de la sorte dans cette pagaille, elle devait y trouver un intérêt personnel. De plus, elle se montrait injuste avec lui et le blessait. Alors il voulu lui faire mal, aussi mal que lui.

«Serena le lendemain du jour où tu as fais de moi un homme, je me suis réveillé en découvrant que la femme que j'aimais avait disparu. Et j'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle pendant un an. Donc oui, j'avais une bonne raison.»

S. observa Nate, abasourdie. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait depuis tout ce temps. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Elle comprit qu'elle était allée trop loin. Elle voulait se racheter. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Nate s'était envolé.

**/ FIN FLASHBACK / **

Le tintement de l'ascenseur retentit pour la seconde fois de la journée, arrêtant leur élan. Nate grimaça d'être dérangés mais S. ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle prit la main de son amoureux et la posa sur son sein, au niveau du coeur. Le jeune homme sourit tendrement et murmura:

« S. on dirait que tu vas faire une crise cardiaque. Qu'est ce qui peut te bouleverser à ce point? Je pensais que tu m'avais dit tout sur ton «côté obscur»...»

Serena ouvrit la bouche, les mots allaient s'échapper, il allait enfin comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait rien contrôlé hier face à ses reproches, face à sa colère...

«Nate, je...»

Une petite voix s'éleva d'en bas:

«Hey? y'a quelqu'un?»

Surpris, les amoureux s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Le coeur de la jeune fille rata un battement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir des nouvelles aussi rapidement. L'invitée surprise continua:

«Serena... je crois... je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle toutes les deux... euh...»

La grande blonde jeta un regard inquiet à son amant. Nate semblait résigné et soupira:

«Tu n'attends que ça depuis hier soir, S. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais toute cette histoire avec Jenny t'as chamboulée. Alors maintenant vous allez pouvoir fixer les choses. Descends, tu ne le regretteras sans doute pas. Et puis, ça n'est pas comme si je pouvais décemment aller quelque part.» Ricana t'il en désignant sa chemise déchirée qui flottait dans l'eau du bain, son jean imbibé et ses chaussures en piteux état... sans oublier donc sa coiffure ruinée. On aurait dit qu'il sortait tout droit de la machine a laver. Serena embrassa rapidement ses lèvres afin de le remercier d'être aussi compréhensif et bonne pâte et répondit:

«J'arrive Jenny, je suis dans la salle de bain, 2 minutes, je descends.»

Elle prit deux autres gaufres, en tendit une à Nate pour le faire patienter et d'un petit air coquin susurra à son oreille:

«Je reviens vite. Et si tu es sage, je ramènerai des fraises et du champagne...

-Qui est démoniaque là?» Nota t'il amoureusement. «Allez, file!»

Serena quitta la pièce aussi rapide que le vent et enfila la chemise que portait son amoureux la veille et qui jonchait encore le sol. Puis, elle dévala les escaliers et tomba sur Jenny Humphrey. L'adolescente dévisagea S. étonnée du spectacle. La blonde invita sa cadette à s'assoir et s'excusa pour sa mise. Little J hocha la tête. Elle comprenait.

«Je prenais un bain, tu vois et...

-Nate dort toujours?

-Euh et bien...» Serena rougit et dévia la conversation «Je pense que tu n'as pas traversé la moitié de la ville pour me demander si Nate a découché, non?»

_Aperçue: Little J au portes du nid d'amour de S. et N. La reine de Constance souhaiterait elle élargir son royaume ou son harem? Prends garde Jenny Humphrey, entre le paradis et l'enfer il n'y a qu'un pas! _

Jenny songea que Serena marquait un point. Elle tordit ses mains, mal à l'aise soudain. Pourquoi était elle venue? Pour rassurer S. et lui dire qu'elle avait menti? Pour s'épancher sur son épaule quand à sa rupture? Pour voir Nate? Elle n'en avait plus aucune idée. Elle avait bien conscience qu'elle dérangeait. Elle n'était pas sotte, elle avait entendu les rires en haut. Sans doute avait elle interrompu quelque chose. Une bouffée de jalousie s'empara d'elle. Si au départ elle était venue pour des confidences (trop) intimes, désormais elle recommençait à jouer. Peut être que la partie n'était pas encore perdue... Serena était pendue quand à elle aux lèvres de sa «petite soeur». C'est d'ailleurs elle qui prit la parole en premier:

«Je... A propos d'hier... Je voulais te dire... Je suis désolée que ça n'ai pas marché avec Damien.»

Jenny ne la contredit pas. Elle se contenta de répondre:

«C'est la vie, n'est ce pas?»

Serena dodelina de la tête avant de s'approcher de Jenny et de la prendre dans ses bras. La reine de Constance s'en voulu un temps de mentir à cette fille qui semblait vraiment se sentir concernée par ses émois sentimentaux. Alors, S. la prit totalement au dépourvu.

«Peut être que c'est la vie. Je n'en sais trop rien. Mais au moins, Jenny... Est ce que c'était bien?»

Un nuage passa dans les yeux de la plus jeune. S. était là, prête à la consoler. Prête à agir comme une vraie amie. Alors, ce qu'il restait de la Jenny d'avant, de la Jenny de Brooklyn surgit de nouveau. La cadette s'effondra dans les bras de Serena qui la berça de longues minutes.

«C'était... oui... je crois que c'était bien. Mais c'est fini. Vraiment fini. Pourquoi, hein? Pourquoi est ce que ça ne marche jamais? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi?

-Ne dis pas ça. Ca va aller. Crois moi. On s'en remet toujours...» Souffla Serena.

_**/ FLASHBACK /**_

Ils avaient remués ciel et terre pour retrouver Jenny. Nate avait quadrillé le secteur et était même allé dans la chambre présumée du crime. Dan n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de joindre sa soeur. Rufus et Lily étaient dans tous leurs états. Et puis, elle était arrivée, comme une fleur, prenant tout par dessus l'épaule. Alors Serena avait décidé de lui parler. De tous ceux en présence, elle était la seule qui savait pour quoi elle avait disparu une bonne partie de la soirée. Elle avait poussé doucement la porte et était entrée sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre d'ado de Jenny.

«Est ce que ça va?» Fut la seule question qu'elle parvint à lui poser. La reine de Constance la toisa de son petit air supérieur et répondit, blasée:

«Ouais, impec.»

Serena s'était assise sur le rebord du lit, prête à accueillir une confidence qui tardait à venir. Alors elle murmura, de peur que Rufus l'entende:

«Je dois dire que je suis rassurée. Rassurée que Damien et toi vous...

-On l'a fait.» La coupa Jenny. Cette idée ébranla Serena. Elle avait perdu sa virginité et le garçon l'avait quittée juste après? Damien ne perdait rien pour attendre, la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait elle se le... Mais elle opta pour le calme face à Jenny. Sans doute souffrait elle de cette situation. Après tout, tout être humain ressentirait ça en de pareilles circonstances, non? C'est avec horreur qu'elle entendit son «amie» poursuivre:

«D'ailleurs franchement je vois pas pourquoi tu en as fait tout un plat. C'était pas aussi important.»

_**/ FIN DU FLASHBACK /**_

Cette phrase avait hanté Serena toute la nuit. Comment Jenny ne pouvait elle pas trouver ça «important»? Qu'est ce qui clochait chez elle? Pourquoi cette remarque? Et si c'était pour masquer une déception, quelque chose de plus grave encore? Jenny s'écarta de S. et sécha ses larmes.

«Bien, maintenant, je vais pouvoir passer à autre chose.

-Déjà?» S'exclama Serena, de plus en plus décontenancée par les montagnes russes que faisaient les sentiments de Little J. Une nouvelle fois, l'adolescente fit ce mouvement d'épaule qui insupportait son ainée. Comment pouvait elle tout prendre avec une telle désinvolture. Ca la dépassait. Mais ce qu'elle entendit ensuite l'acheva:

«Il y a bientôt le défilé Waldorf. Et puis d'autres bals. Il faut que je me remette en scelle. Il faut que je trouve mon prince. Blair avait Nate, il faut que je l'égale. Alors laissons ça de côté, après tout, il ne s'est rien passé de grave ou d'exceptionnel hier...

-A part que tes amis se sont battus pour que tu n'aies pas à commettre l'erreur que...

-J'avais fait mon choix, Serena. Tu n'avais pas à t'y opposer. Aucun d'entre vous d'ailleurs n'en avait le droit! Je suis une grande fille! Je sais dans quoi je m'engage!» S'énerva Jenny en prenant son manteau.

«Non, visiblement pas. La preuve, tu as laissé ton copain me donner un coup de poing hier afin qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il avait à faire. La Jenny que j'ai connu n'aurait jamais permis ça.» La coupa Nathaniel, du haut des escaliers. Jenny se tourna vers lui et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne vit pas une once de sympathie dans les prunelles d'Archibald. Celui ci poursuivit:

«On a peut être pas bien agi mais on a fait que qui nous paraissait juste. On a été capable de se mettre en danger pour toi. Mais je ne suis même plus sûr que tu en ferais autant pour nous. Nous ne te raccompagnons pas, tu connais la sortie.» Assena t'il, tandis qu'il rejoignait Serena et la prenait dans les bras. Alors, Jenny comprit qu'elle avait tout perdu.

_A jouer avec des adversaires surentrainés on se brûle les ailes, Little J. Le cavalier vient au secours de la reine et échec et mat en ta défaveur!_

Serena ne moufta pas face à la rage froide de Nate. Longtemps elle resta là, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui venait de se produire. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Ils ne pouvaient pas en être arrivés là, tous les trois, à se déchirer et se détester. Elle s'assit sur les marches et prit sa tête dans ses mains avant de murmurer:

«Je crois qu'on vient de déclencher une nouvelle Guerre Froide qui ferait pâlir d'envie la première.

-Tant qu'on a pas le rôle des soviets je suis pour.» Rit doucement Nathaniel. Serena l'invita à s'assoir à côté d'elle et il ne se fit pas prier. D'un air sincèrement désolé, elle dit:

«Tu as été dur avec elle. Elle est ton amie, je sais que...»

Le jeune homme prit le visage de Serena dans ses mains et la fit se taire par un baiser. Il la rassura:

«Je ne regrette pas. Elle a peut être été mon amie mais tu es la femme que j'aime. Ce que tu as fais hier... Même si je n'étais pas d'accord sur la forme, j'étais avec toi sur le fond. J'ai trouvé ça bien que tu te battes pour elle. Ca montre que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-Mais j'ai échoué.

-Le but n'était pas de perdre ou de gagner. Le but, c'était qu'elle ait le choix. Qu'elle comprenne qu'elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait si elle le faisait pour elle et pas pour Damien, pour la couronne de Constance ou pour nous prouver qu'elle était devenue grande.»

Serena écoutait la tirade de Nate avec beaucoup d'émotion. Il avait compris finalement ou elle avait voulu en venir. Pourquoi elle l'avait entrainé dans cette galère. Elle l'enlaça et murmura:

«Tu n'es pas resté dans le bain.

-Non.

-Mais j'ai quand même envie de fraises.» Bougonna t'elle. Le blond éclata de rire face à cette remarque terre à terre.

«Et moi je voudrais bien savoir ce que tu t'apprêtais à me dire, justement, dans ce bain.»

Il plongea son regard dans celui, limpide et pur de tout mensonge de Serena. Elle prit sa respiration et se lança:

«Nate, je suis vraiment désolée d'être partie, après le mariage, juste après qu'on ai...

-Non, non...» Tenta de répondre l'interessé. Mais Serena poursuivit:

«Je n'ai pas voulu te faire souffrir.

-Je sais.» Affirma le jeune homme. Il lui avait fallu tu temps pour pardonner mais maintenant il comprenait. Avec l'overdose, la trahison, personne n'aurait agit autrement. Il souffla, ému.

«Le truc, Serena c'est que je t'aime. Toujours, tout le temps. A en crever. Je t'aimais déjà, déprimée, cokée, abrutie, dégradée. Tu réussissais je ne sais pas comment à rester pure dans les situations les plus dégradante. Tu as toujours été un ange, rien n'a pu te transformer en déchue à mes yeux. Tu es un ange. Tu es mon ange.»

Serena alors fondit en larmes. Elle l'embrassa du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, de toute son âme, de toutes ses forces. Nate lui donnait ce qu'aucun homme au monde ne lui avait jamais donné: l'absolution de ses péchés. Ce dernier se laissait envahir par le tourbillon des sentiments de celle qu'il adorait, qu'il avait attendu durant toutes ses années. Elle posa sa main sur son torse et s'écarta doucement, les yeux rougis de larmes et encore plein de reconnaissance. D'une voix brisée, elle souffla:

«J'aimerais tellement trouver un moyen de revivre, de revenir à cette nuit là, parce que cette fois je saurais que tu m'aimes. Et tu saurais que je t'aime aussi.»

Nate se contenta de sourire béatement. Il pouvait mourir désormais, il avait atteint le paradis. Alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras pour la ramener dans leur chambre, Serena se dit qu'il était tant de rétablir la vérité, que les ragots de Gossip Girl devaient être démentis. Certes elle était beaucoup sortie, elle avait eu beaucoup d'hommes dans sa vie, qu'elle avait commis beaucoup d'erreurs avec eux, des soirées de beuveries, de drogues ou des attouchements et préliminaires dans tous les coins de NYC. Mais il y avait cette chose...

« Nathaniel… Pourquoi me regarde tu comme ça ? » Souffla t'elle tandis qu'il l'observait avec adoration. Le garçon embrassa le bout de son nez et répondit :

« Pour rien. Pour moi. »

Elle sourit simplement.

« Tu sais que tu as un nom d'ange ?

-D'archange même, mademoiselle. Et sache que pour toi, je serais capable de perdre mes ailes. »

Serena hocha la tête, visiblement touchée par ses propos. Alors elle eut enfin le souffle et le courage qui lui avaient cruellement fait défaut. S. confessa à l'oreille de son amoureux, de sa voix fluette de petite fille:

«Nate... Pour moi aussi c'était la première fois.»

_Oh oh, il semblerait que S. n'ai pas été aussi légère qu'on le pensait. L'amour d'une nuit semblerait s'être transformé en amour d'une vie. S. n'a plus besoin de fuir, N. n'a plus à lui courir après. Quelle tristesse! Il semblerait que parfois dans l'Upper East Side, deux personnes peuvent bien prétendre à vivre un conte de fées. Mais il faudra compter sur Little J... Pourra t'elle remonter en grâce? Visiblement tout est possible, j'ai l'impression de Serena Van Der Woodsen vient de récupérer ses ailes grâce à Nate Archibald. L'ange déchu n'est plus. Bienvenue au paradis, Upper East Siders je vous attends en enfer !_

_Vous m'adorez, ne dites pas le contraire._

_xoxo_

_Gossip Girl. _

_Voilà. Si vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas le petit bouton bleu en bas, là oui, vous y êtes presque ! C'est mon seul salaire !_

_Copyright : Tout est à CW et à l'auteur de la série de livre originelle, le passé de S. m'appartient. _

_Morsures à toutes et à tous. _

_Votre dévouée auteur_

_Eléa Telmar_


End file.
